


Never Coming Home

by inoru_no_hoshi



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: AU, Gen, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-13
Updated: 2012-03-13
Packaged: 2017-11-01 21:40:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inoru_no_hoshi/pseuds/inoru_no_hoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the training, all the preparation— None of it good enough to save a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt _Author's choice, author's choice, group medic_ on [fic_promptly](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org). When I saw the prompt, all I saw was MCR's video for "The Ghost of You" and Ray as a combat medic. So, yes, this is set in that video's AU, which makes it "canonical" deathfic. Ye be warned. Title from, obviously, "The Ghost of You".
> 
> This was, also, my first posted-anywhere MCR fic. Yep.

Being a combat medic had seemed like the _safe_ thing to do, and in hindsight, Ray really doesn't know why.

Every time before, he's gotten there after the shooting's moved on to another area. Now, on the beach, it's loud and bloody and he's panicking, fumbling the bandages, because it's _Mikey_ who's been shot, and he's trying and trying and it's not good enough. Mikey slumps, last breath rattling out and his face going smooth and slack and glassy-eyed, and Ray sits back, lips pressed tightly together because _he wasn't good enough_.

All the training, all the preparation— None of it good enough to save a friend. 

He scrambles over the bloody, shell-pocked sand, ignoring how it _hurts_ to just leave Mikey behind like that, and crouches next to Frank and Gerard. He's not surprised to see that Gerard's eyes are wide and terrifyingly blank, because even with all the smoke and noise, Gerard _knew_.

"Mikey—" Frank starts, and Ray just shakes his head. Frank makes a little noise, kinda like a dying animal, and Ray has to swallow hard before he echoes it. "Son of a _bitch_ ," Frank says, low and quiet and hurting.

"I've gotta walk the line," Ray says, ignoring how his hands are shaking, how Gerard is still so unnaturally still, how he himself sounds too steady, too fucking steady. "You two stay safe."

"Fuck that," Frank replies, wrestling Gerard into cover and unslinging his rifle. "I'm killing me some motherfucking Nazis!"

Ray crouch-walks away, because there are other hurt and dying and maybe he can make a difference for them like he didn't for Mikey, and it's his _duty_. (And it hurts too much to see Gerard staring at nothing, to pretend he doesn't see Frank's tears, that he can't still feel Mikey dying under his hands.)


End file.
